New Challengers: Introducing Shadow
by Celestial Glowhead
Summary: Shadow joins the roster. He's in for a world of battle. Based on a supposed leak that may have been a hoax.


S'up, guys, how are you doing? Here's a pitch I had in mind doing. These days I had some sort of epiphany that compelled me to write a concept for Shadow the Hedgehog in PS All-Stars Battle Royale. See, there were some supposed leaks long time ago, showing a 3D model for Shadow made for the game. Real or not, I felt inspired and decided to write about how cool it could be to have him be playable. It works for me due to how well it mirrors Sonic being in Smash. Without more delay, here I go, I hope you enjoy and review.

 **Skins and costumes:**

-Standard.

-Gear (Like in Sonic Riders).

-Sir Lancelot.

Selection quote:

"Ready to raise some hell."

 **Story mode intro:**

"Long have I seeked for a purpose behind all the battles and races, a way to measure myself for good. Power alone is no good, what matters is how well I use it. Then word got to Mobius that a massive force is warping our reality. So after leaving my Team Dark behind, I aimed for something bigger. I foresee good battles to come and a great power that threatens my earth as well as many others. And that's a disturbance in universal balance, a rift in reality. But whoever is behind this is bound to learn that the universe as a whole, is under my protection. May the power of the Chaos Emeralds guide me through this ordeal. If I'm going to be the hero they wanted me to be, then here are my trials."

 **Entrance.**

Shadow teleports into the scenario using Chaos Control and then clicks his inhibitor rings to fight.

 **GAMEPLAY.**

Shadow is a very special character with lots of potential for his moveset. The amount of games he's been in coupled with his bigger emphasis on power as opposed to Sonic's speed make him a character that can deliver a more action based style.

 **MOVELIST.**

 _(Square moves)_

-Shake you up - Square + Square + Square:

Shadow bends forwards and jabs the enemy in the gut, then uppercuts them in the jaw and jumps delivering a helicopter kick boosted by his jet boots that staggers the enemy and shoves them back.

-Jet Spin Dash - Left + Square or Right + Square:

Shadow does a spin dash that goes through the enemy, also leaving a blazing trail of fire that can burn enemies and dies off shortly afterwards. Can be charged up for greater effect and longer range.

-Rise and Shine - Up + Square: Clicking his jet boots together, Shadow rising upercuts the enemy high into the air using his boots to fly up.

-Sweeping the floor - Down + Square: In a move akin to break dancing, Shadow spins on the ground around him delivering a fierce sweeping and flaming the nearby enemy with his jet boots.

Golden Axe - Square while in midair: Shadow balls his two fists together for an axe strike that nails the enemy in the head and makes him crash into the ground.

-Homing Attack - Left or Right + Square (+ Left, Right, Up or Down) while in midair: Shadow dashes on swiftly, hitting the enemy and then bouncing a few feet back. Can be chained into a directional hit by aiming into a specific direction while charging up.

Aerial Rise and Shine - Up + Square while in midair: Similar to it's normal version, ideal for reaching bigger heights when jumping or concluding an aerial combo.

Ring of Fire - Down + Square while in midair: Shadow spins and in turn torches any close enemies with the blazes of his jet boots.

 _(Triangle moves)_

-For the Round Table - Triangle (+ Triangle + Triangle): Shadow draws his sword of Sir Lancelot and raises it fast, delivering a downward slash that can be chained into two extra hits which the horizontal slash and a thrust.

-Chaos Spear - Left or Right + Triangle (+ Triangle): Shadow does a Chaos Spear, throwing a barrage of Chaos shards that stun and hurt the enemy a good deal.

-Shadow Unbound - Up + Triangle: Shadow releases himself of his inhibitor rings, this has the effect of making all of his attacks stronger and boosts his durability too, though it only lasts seven seconds and it leaves you wide open to attacks at the start.

-Shock Wave - Down + Triangle: Shadow punches the ground hard with a Chaos Emerald in his hand, causing a red shockwave that does some damage and knocks the enemy back.

-Air Spin - Triangle while in midair: Shadow draws his sword for a roll attack that slashes enemies vertically in the air. It can be repeated until the fall.

-Aerial Chaos Spear - Left or Right + Triangle while in midair.

-Shadows Released - Up + Triangle while in midair: Shadow removes his rings in the air but instead of just the normal amp he also electrifies all enemies that touch him in the air with his aura.

-Ground Pound - Down + Triangle while in midair: Like the Shock Wave, Shadow drops from a certain height landing himself with a punch on the ground that causes more damage and has a wider area of effect than the normal Shock Wave. Ideal for dropping down on an enemy from high above.

 _(Circle Moves)_

-Gun Fu - Circle (+ Circle + Circle): Shadow draws a gun and quickly blasts an enemy with it. Can be chained into two additional shots in quick succession for further damage.

-Rocket Kick - Left or Right + Circle (+ Circle): Shadow turns to deliver a front spin kick to the enemy, then powering up his jeet boot to fire an explosive burst off it's sole, burning the enemy some feet back. Can be chained into a second rocket kick that burns the enemy even further away and works at a longer range.

-Chaotic Burst - Up + Circle: Shadow lets loose a surge of Chaos energy around his ground that shocks the enemy like an electricity based attack.

-Great Barrier - Down + Circle: Shadow uses the Chaos energy to surround himself with a shield that stops and even throws back most projectile attacks.

-Aerial Gun Fu - Circle (+ Circle + Circle) while in midair.

-Aerial Rocket Kick - Left or Right + Circle (+ Circle) while in midair.

-Black Bubble - Up + Circle while in midair: Similar to the Chaotic Burst but works like a small area of effect attack, shocking enemies who touch it.

-Aerial Great Barrier - Down + Circle while in midair: Like the normal one but Shadow hovers while doing it, slowing down his fall.

 _(Throws)_

Forceful Tackle - Left or Right: Shadow rams the enemy head on with his super speed, tackling and pinning them down.

Elevation - Up (Right Joystick): Shadow picks and pulls the enemy towards himself while dropping on the floor. As he lays there, he lifts the enemy with his feet, similar to a tomoe nage (judo move) and then he propels them upwards with a blazing surge of his jet boots.

Magnum Force - Down (Right Joystick): Shadow pulls out a magnum gun and finishes off a kneeling opponent with a headshot.

 **Hyper Moves.**

Level 1: Shadow charges a more powerful version of the Chaos Spear. Must be aimed with a pointer before throwing.

Level 2: Shadow charges himself with red energy and then performs a Chaos Blast with a moderate blast radius.

Level 3: Shadow does a Chaos Control, teleporting all enemies and himself to the moon. "No need to play quiet anymore." He says before charging himself with energy from all seven Chaos Emeralds. Shadow then goes Super, creating a large crater on the moon and then splitting it in half like the Eclipse Cannon. In his Super form, Shadow can fly all across the screen and is impervious to damage. His attacks consist of unlimited Chaos Spears and Blasts, though his touch alone can eliminate an enemy.

 **Lines.**

 _Entrance._

"They called me the ultimate lifeform."

 _At getting beaten and re-spawned:_

"Maybe I'll have to let loose a little."

"Could have been worse."

"Not bad, but not too good."

"I must be getting reckless."

"That one stung a little."

"Almost had me."

"Starting to give a damn here."

"I'm not one to quit easily."

 _At picking up a weapon._

"Just my type."

"I'll take what I'm given."

"This looks like it'll hurt."

"How's this for your size?"

"Where were you my whole day?"

"It's got your name on it."

"Heads up!"

 _At finishing a foe_.

"Have a fun trip back!"

"You're exterminated."

"Stay down while I let you."

"Another roadkill in my trail."

"One more for the fire."

"Way ahead of you."

"Been a pleasure."

 **Losing pose.**

Shadow loses a whole lot of rings and drops to his knees, his body sustained from laying only by his pistol as he presses it on the ground.

 **Winning pose.**

Similarily to his pose after clearing a stage in one of the Sonic games, Shadow does a brief victory dance with a cool act. "That was good." He says. He then does a Chaos Control to leave the arena.

 **Losing Screen.**

Shadow rests with his pistol still pressed on the ground as he covers his head and face with a palm, shaking increasingly.

 **Winning screen.**

Shadow stands with his back turned, looking at the horizon with an arm outstretched while holding a Chaos Emerald in a victory stance.

 **Rival: Vergil (DmC).**

Reasoning: Shadow and Vergil are both significant and very popular anti-heroes in their franchises. They were rivals to the main protagonist but at some point they became their own thing and have been playable from early on. They share a knack for using weapons though they mirror each other with Shadow being a firearms type while Vergil prefers melee and blades. They are in a morally gray area most of the time.

They have a cold attitude, being very reserved as opposed to the protagonist and tend to fight alone for their personal reasons. They are half-breeds of sorts, with Vergil being half demon and Shadow half alien. They got their own spin-off's in the form of Shadow the Hedgehog and the Vergil's Downfall DLC. The reboot version of Vergil mirrors Shadow in allignment since he started out a good guy and turned into an antagonist while Shadow began as an antagonist and then turned good.

 **Rival Cutscene.**

"Time's ticking and I better make a run for it." Shadow mused to himself while speeding forwards towards the source of all chaos in his and many other worlds. He had to fight like crazy to get there but he had done it. It was only a matter of getting to his destination and then facing off against the head behind all this and then the world would be back to normal. Those who threatened mankind on his watch could only last so long.

However, even at that point he felt like things were meant to get harder before the last challenge. His quills began perceiving the damage that he was thinking of and then his suspicions held true.

Bullets hit the ground close to his feet and then kept coming, forcing Shadow to jump and roll out of the way thanks to his fast reactions. Apparently he wasn't the only one to lay foot on the Polygon land where his enemy dwelled.

Shadow turned to get a good look at his agressor. A pale man in a dark black and blue coat. He sported a clean white hair. He carried around a fine blade and he seemed to be a master at using it. This was Vergil, son of Sparda and wandering warrior.

"I hope that wasn't for me, because I would feel offended. And you would feel even worse." Shadow said, trying to keep his cool and avoid a fight while also keeping his guard up. The big man in coat just smirked after eyeing Shadow's appearance.

"You would be wise to slow down a little, you know? Charging in just like that speaks poorly of you." Vergil lectured.

"Don't lecture me right now. I have matters to attend to and a world to protect but no time for you." Shadow replied as he tried to keep running only for Vergil to block his way with his blade.

"Sure you do. But you see, the power that lies ahead is far beyond your reach and I can't have anyone taking it before me." Vergil warned as he stopped Shadow.

"Well, then we've got an impass because I ain't turning tail just because some spoiled brat said so." Shadow insisted, foreseeing the conflict. "If your world's in danger too, I'll save it myself but there's only one person I trust to do this and that's me."

Vergil chuckled in response.

"You may save my world from this, but then what? Why save them from an invasion and stop there when I can save them from themselves? You should know what humans are like, only through power one can redeem them." Vergil explained, ilustrating his point of view.

"A petty dictator, alright then, makes this easier for me." Shadow concluded as he drew his guns and got in position for battle.

"Really? You don't belong in a fight, you belong in a zoo."

Vergil taunted as he gripped his blade tighter, to which Shadow responded.

"I only see one animal here."

 **Shadow's ending:**

Shadow stands on top of a building taking a good look at his home in Mobius, as well as all the civilians walking down the streets of Station Square, oblivious to the fact they were in danger.

"Beating the Polygon Man sure was rough, as was the build up to it. Through legends and stories related to Chaos I learned of his existence and purpose, a creature set on shaping reality to it's taste and causing the entirety of the multiverse to collide world by world. Thanksfully, I wasn't cocky enough to not bring a fail-safe against that threat." Shadow takes a look at the Chaos Emeralds and then puts them in a bag.

"All these people are free like they ought to be and that's good enough for me. A man just has to keep his promises and trust me, Maria, I do my best." Shadow then goes to meet with his Team Dark in a rooftop.

"I know I'm not alone, and I also know I'm not split or torn anymore. I'm unbreakable. To fight for what you believe in takes heart and will." Shadow then looks at the impending fleet of alien invaders coming to send an ultimatum to mankind. But he just smirks and remembers all the power he took from the Polygon Man. A blue aura engulfs him, Omega and Rouge. Shadow's eyes turn a shiny white and he smirks.

"But it also helps if you have power, and after a while of seeking to attain a bigger one, I've earned it with my bare own hands. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and I have a mission that I mean to accomplish. This will be fun."

 **Aaaaand, CUT! Alright, now tell me your thoughts, suggestions and input are appreciated. Tell me if you want to see me do one of these for some other character. Everyone have a good day, sending good vibes on your way.**


End file.
